User blog:JerekShay'll/Asori Tyrena: The Apprentice's exile 1
Hello everyone This is a different topic than I'd normally do. Because I really wanted to show what would happen if you don't quite follow the Jedi Code. I also wanted to show that The Jedi Council is also a bit, hypocritical at times. Anyway let's get on with the story. Asori Tyrena: Human female, Padawan to Master Orgol Fiyen, wife of RC-1777, mother of Jerek Shay'll. Master Orgol Fiyen: Kiffar male, Master of Asori Tyrena. RC-1777 "Kyl" : Male clone Trooper, husband to Asori Tyrena, father of Jerek Shay'll. "Padawan Tyrena, the Council would like to speak with you." A protocol Droid stated. The seventeen year old padawan nodded, going towards the Jedi council spire. She knew exactly why they were calling her. One of the master's had come in her room while she had been changing. It had been Master Unduli thankfully. She saw Asori putting on her shirt for meditation. (Asori never really had liked the robes, sometimes they made you a Tad bit itchy) What Master Unduli had seen surprised her. She saw Asori's stomach slightly swollen. Or in other words, Asori was pregnant. Master Unduli walked from Asori's room calmly and left to her own. Asori knew that Master Unduli would tell the Council. She had hoped she wouldn't, but deep down, she knew she was going to tell the Council. Now, she had done just that. Asori stepped into the Turbo lift and pressed the button meant for the top floor. She put her hands together and put them under her stomach. She was now wondering what they were going to say. Were they going to make her give up the baby? Would she be expelled? Even worse would they take her baby? Suddenly her head was drowning in these horrible thoughts. Would they take the baby before she even got to see her first born? She stiffled a cry, just as a single tone beep told her that she'd arrived at the top floor. The Council was waiting for her. She did her best to hide her tears and walked into the Council room. She also saw a trooper in grey and black commando armor. It had a hint of red as well. She immediately recognized him. Kyl, you came... Her husband smiled at her and nodded. He was able to read her thoughts and vice versa. It was a Jedi trick she'd found out how to do. You bet. No way these chakaars are gonna hurt either one of you without me fighting first. There was a comforting thought in that. She didn't wanna face the Council alone. Her Master had sent the perfect person to help the padawan face the elder Jedi. "Greetings Padawan Tyrena." Master Windu said. "Greetings Master and Masters." She said bowing to the other Jedi. "Know why you're here, do you?" A smaller Jedi said. "Yes Master Yoda," She said, putting her hand over her stomach. "With child, are you?" The Grand Master asked. "...yes, I am." This answer seemed to stir the Council up. Asori was slightly embarrassed at how big a deal this was turning out to be. "You know that as a Jedi your not allowed to love." Master Windu said. "Masters, I know the Code forbids us to love, but I love this man." She said, holding Kyl's hand. "I love him and he loves me and I refuse to deny either one of us a chance at that." The soft spoken padawan said. "The Code forbids love you know of that. You're going to have to learn to accept that." Windu said. It was Kyl's turn to speak now. "Sir, we're already married. There's nothing you can do to stop us from being together." Kyl said. "Is that a fact, trooper?" Windu asked, attempting to intimidate the commando. "Yes it is." Clearly, Kyl wasn't afraid of Windu. He looked the Jedi Master in the eye, and neither one flinched. "To keep this child, if you can, we must decide." Yoda said. The rest of the Council nodded at the Grand Master. "What?! Masters, this my child. I thought it would be my decision?" The Padawan asked. "It is not your decision, due to your attachment to it, you will not make an impartial judgement." Windu said coldly. "That's not fair, you'll just take it for yourselves!" She said. " Our decision will be impartial. It will also be final ." Windu said. "You can't do this, this is my child!" She said. "We can and we will, Padawan. This is a Jedi problem, and will be treated as such. Besides this is the way we have handled this problem for over five hundred years." Kyl was fed up with this osik and blew."This is NOT just another Jedi problem. This is my son. I am her husband and I don't know about you but the last time I checked I'm no Jedi." Kyl said. "Trooper, thank you for your input but I didn't ask for it. This will be done according to the Jedi way, which means that we will handle this. The Code tells us what to do." Windu. "I DON'T GIVE A FEK ABOUT YOUR FRAKKING JEDI CODE! THIS TEMPLE COULD BURN DOWN TOMORROW AND I CAN SAY ME AND THE OTHER TROOPERS WOULDN'T SO MUCH AS BAT AN EYE. REMEMBER WE ARE LOYAL TO THE REPUBLIC, NOT TO THE JEDI." Kyl said. The whole Council was quiet even Master Windu was silent. "Asori is my wife, now I don't give a frack what you decide, all I know is her and I are keeping this child. If you attempt to take it away from us, there will be dire consequences." Kyl said bluntly. "Are you threatening me, trooper?" Windu asked. "No, its plural. That means all of you." The commando put on his helmet and walked to the Turbo lift. "Come on Asor'ika, let's go." She followed Kyl into the lift. Just as the doors were about to close, Kyl mock bowed to the Jedi. "Masters." He said with acidic sarcasm. And the doors closed... It was time to pack. Asori had been expelled from the Jedi Order. Although she was saddened by it, it was for the best for her, for Kyl, and for their baby. She packed up what few belongings she had in a small luggage case, and zipped it up. She looked down at her new clothes, they were civilian maternity clothes. But they were a major improvement over the Jedi robes she'd worn. "Asor'ika, you decent?" A husky voice asked. "I'm good, Kyl." She said. The clone commando came in the door, in full armor. "How're you two doing?" Another voice asked. It was Fyer from Kyl's squad. "Yes, Fyer, I'm fine." She said. "Good I don't want my nephew and sister-in law hyped up due to this dikut here." Fyer said. "Hey!" Asori began to giggle watching the two argue. "Are we heading to Concordia or not?" Asori asked. "Yea, let's get out of here." Kyl said. The two commandos headed out the door and they walked all the way to a TL-1200 freighter where to other commandos were. "Wire, Detpack, follow us." Fyer said. The two commandos followed the Jedi and the other commandos into the freighter. Wire put himself behind the cockpit and Detpack in the gun deck. Kyl strapped his wife in the seat while she laughed over his fussing. "Kyl, I'm pregnant not paralyzed." She said. "Well, I'm treating you as my wife. Not because you're pregnant." He said. He was watching over her like a hawk and that was a comforting thought. "Wire, lift off already." Fyer said. Wire nodded as they lifted off from Coruscuant, to their new life on Mandalore.... I blame a lot of fanfics I've read recently for the gooey osik in this. Besides they had something like this in the Republic Commando series. Oh and by the way, Asori is 17 years old. Mandalorians marry young. Hence her being Kyl's wife at 17. Anyway, I may or may not write a sequel to this. Depending on how you guys take this. I wrote this all one the phone so forgive me if it has typos in it. Okay that's all I had to say. Ciao, Jerek Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts